Kiss It, It's Irish
by slyangelm02
Summary: Edward meets Bella at a pub on St Patrick's Day. What happens when her ex James shows up. Short story unfinished debating on if i should make it long or sum it up in one more chapter. rated M for Future lemons, violence. please review
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**Ok so this is a short chapter. I'm not sure if I want to continue with this story. I might just through on another chapter to sum it all up. I started writing this for St Patrick's Day but because of a family emergency, I was unable to finish it. So now, I'm debating on what to do. So if you want me to continue with it review and let me know. Also if you notice any issues please tell me so I can correct them. I don't have a beta yet, but I'm looking for one.**

**Thank you!**

**I do not own the twilight characters SM does. Lucky girl.**

…**..**

A shiver run's through my body as the wind blows violently past, while the rain beats against me, soaking my clothing. A relentless reminder that I am unfortunately alone, I run my hand through my hair which from what I'm told is a nervous habit of mine.

I shouldn't have come out this evening, the pubs are to crowded and the people in them too drunk. I chuckle to myself; I'm starting to sound old. It is St Patrick's Day after all, I'm Irish so I thought why not? Go celebrate, get drunk! If only I had known it would be a torrential down poor, maybe I would have staid in and paid tribute to my heritage with a few drinks at home.

A car passes by splashing dirty water all over me. I sigh, wiping my face off. Today is just not my day first my date stands me up then the pubs are over crowded, to top it all off it is raining, and I have been unable to hail a cab! Where are all the freaking cabs, I mean come on this is Seattle for crying out loud!

As I continue to walk, looking like a drowned cat all the way. I notice a neon sigh glowing brightly. As I approach, I see it is a small club that does not look too crowded I walk inside to hopefully warm myself.

There is not a lot of people in here but the crowd that is happens to be quite rowdy.

They are all crowded into the middle of the pub creating a circle around something or someone. Music blaring, I approach the circle. There are three women dancing and singing to the song, the outfits they have on are very seductive. They where all very beautiful in their green dress, well it looked more like a maid outfit. They had on white bloomers underneath. And green garters on there legs, stockings just past the knees.

There was one who caught my eye more so than the other's did, she had long brown hair, deep brown eyes she was gorgeous. "Damn." I mumble to myself. She dropped down running her hands up her legs to her inner thigh as she stood back up rocking her hips. Then running them sinfully slow up the contour of her body to her neck where she then paused before tossing her hair to the side. As I stared at her I noticed her staring back at me. A smirk on her beautiful lips.

The song ends and they sit down, everyone moves back to there respective places. I move towards the bar sitting on the stool and motioned for the bar tender. He came over cleaning a glass. "Can I help ya? I got Irish beer here, the best there is." He asked sitting the glass in front of me.

"Yea, that sounds good. I'd also like to buy the brunette at that table another one of whatever she is drinking." He smirks. Before filling the glass and setting it in front of me. He takes another over to the beautiful Irish imp. I see him explain the drink and point at me. I raise my glass to her; she smiles raises hers and we drink. Winking at me she turns back to her friends.

The bar keep returns to his post. I motion for him. "Yea?" he asked. I nod towards her. "You know anything about her?" I asked, He laughed. "Yea I would say so, since she is my lil sis."

"Really? You look nothing alike." I admonish. Again, he chuckles. "Well ya see she's my half sister, we have the same mother." He holds his hand out to me; I take it shaking it firmly. "I'm Emmett McCarty I own this pub. That is Isabella Swan, If you hurt her you will deal with me." He said looking me in the eye. I held his stare and nodded.

"Edward Cullen, It's nice to meet you Emmett you have a wonderful establishment. I wouldn't dream of hurting her." I respond. He released my hand picking up a glass and pretending to clean it. "She is just out of a nasty relationship so I'm a bit protective." He says.

I nod. Staring at her, I feel like a stalker. "Would she dance with me if I asked?" He laughed. "Well now." He says. "Why don't you walk over there and find out." So drinking the rest of my beer, I stand and walk over to her. Her friends must have told her I was behind her because she turned to look at me. "Isabella, would you like to dance?" I ask. She looks puzzled a moment before looking over my shoulder looking at her brother. For what, I'm not sure. She took my outstretched hand and I led her to the dance floor.

A slow song was playing so I held her close. "So stranger, you know my name thanks to my brother. Mind sharing yours?" She asked. I smiled and respond. "Well my name is Edward Cullen. Don't be too upset with him, I was asking for your name so I could ask you to dance." She smiled. "Well that's the first normally he is chasing guys away from me." She laughed.

"So Cullen, Irish?" She asked. The song is over soon replaced by another. "Yes Cullen is Irish. My father is Irish, my mother English. So I was named a mixture of the two, Edward Anthony Cullen at your service." I say stepping back doing a mock bow. She started giggling. Sticking her hand out to me, I take it. "Isabella Marie Swan. Half Irish, half Italian. It is very nice to meet you."

I smile at her. "Well miss swan, would you allow me to buy you another drink?" She nodded. I led her back to the bar where Emmett was waiting. "You good Bells?" he asked her. She nodded smiling at him. "Emmett the young lady here is allowing me to buy her a drink." He smirked pulling out a glass fixing her a drink. He sat it in front of her then handed me another beer.

Bella huh? Interesting, I wonder if I'm allowed to call her that. "So Bella.." I started but was interrupted by some blond guy with a load persona.

"Bella baby! Where the hell ya been girl? I've been looking for you for a good week!" He loudly calls to her from the front door. She looks a little green, no pun intended. "Bella you ok? Who is that?" I ask her. I thought her brother said she was single.

"James." She seethed through gritted teeth. He walked over to us, in the corner of my eye I saw Emmett tense. "Baby is that anyway to welcome your man? Where the fuck have you been anyway? He growled at her, eyeing me.

She stood. "Well James, I can greet you anyway I please. You haven't been my man since I caught you in bed with Victoria. As to where I've been, that's none of your business. Now if you could go away, I can finish my evening." With that she dismissed him turning back to the bar. I on the other hand didn't want to take my eyes off him, he seemed surprised with the way she had talked to him.

He suddenly reached out grabbing her arm spinning her to face him. "Now listen here you little bitch." At bitch, I had him by his coiler pressed against the bar, so fast it took him a moment to realize what had happened. "What the?" he started.

"NO you listen, Asshole. She told you to get lost, now I suggest you get out of here. If I ever catch you near her again I will fuck you up." I growled at him. He just glared at me. Suddenly Emmett had him by the neck dragging him on top of the bar. "James what ya think your do'n? Coming into my pub treating my sister that way. Now consider this your only warning. Stay away from Bella, and this establishment you're band. Now get the fuck out!" He threw James off the bar onto the floor.

He quickly got up and ran out the bar shouting. "This isn't the last time you will see James Flanagan!"

Do Virgins Taste Better

A dragon has come to our village today.  
We've asked him to leave, but he won't go away.  
Now he's talked to our king and they worked out a deal.  
No homes will he burn and no crops will he steal.

Now there is but one catch, we dislike it a bunch.  
Twice a year he invites him a virgin to lunch.  
Well, we've no other choice, so the deal we'll respect.  
But we can't help but wonder and pause to reflect.

Do virgins taste better than those who are not?  
Are they salty, or sweeter, more juicy or what?  
Do you savor them slowly? Gulp them down on the spot?  
Do virgins taste better than those who are not?

Now we'd like to be shed you, and many have tried.  
But no one can get through your thick scaly hide.  
We hope that some day, some brave knight will come by.  
'Cause we can't wait around 'til you're too fat to fly.

Now you have such good taste in your women for sure,  
They always are pretty, they always are pure.  
But your notion of dining, it makes us all flinch,  
For your favorite entree is barbecued wench.

Now we've found a solution, it works out so neat,  
If you insist on nothing but virgins to eat.  
No more will our number ever grow small,  
We'll simply make sure there's no virgins at all!

_words by Randy Farran, music traditional_


	2. AN Sorry please read

Well I know everyone hates these things however, I want to apologize for not keeping up with these stories. It has been stressful… since I started these stories I have gone through a lot of life changes and it's been intense.

Got married

Son diagnosed with a neurological disability

Marriage turned abusive

Restraining orders

Separation

Therapy

Divorce

Things are finally calming down. I have forgotten where I was with these stories. I'm going to be going over them to see if I am going to continue with them, I may even just re wright a bit of the story. I am very sorry for all of this.


End file.
